fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Hunter
Jade Hunter is a legal mage in the guild Fairy Tail. Appearance Jade is a young woman with short dark purple hair and jade green eyes who decided to start off her journey to find something new in an admittedly unusual outfit. From her bow tie to her heeled shoes, her outfit consists almost exclusively of various combinations of black and white. While her grandfather insists she looks ridiculous, Jade is quite content with her less than conventional look. Personality Jade can act rather jadedly at times, but often this is just because she is shy or nervous. History Jordon Hunter met Suzi during one of his treasure hunting escapades, and they bonded almost immediately over their passion for adventure and the unknown. Within a year or two, they were married, and Suzi was pregnant. But always living in the moment, they did not think of a name until the day their baby girl was born. But it only took them one look at their baby’s dark green eyes before deciding on the name “Jade”. Despite her parents’ occupation, Jade acted relatively jaded in the presence of gold and jewels. No blocks of gold smiled back, not precious gems gave her the time of day. Each time her parents came home from their treasure hunts, Jade was always eagerly awaiting their return. Most times, her parents brought her back some sort of gift, be it a golden bracelet or, less often, even a small ring adorned with some sort of previous gem. They always told her that the gifts were to remind of how precious a treasure she was, more valuable than anything they ever sought on their journeys. At first, it comforted Jade to be reminded of how much her parents cared. But slowly, as they continued to leave time after time, Jade began to see the treasure quite differently. It was not something to admire or to be sought after; it was the reason her parents were never home. One day she confronted her parents, asking why they were always out searching if she was as great a treasure as they claimed. Her mother assured her she was, and that the only reason they needed gold and jewels was to pay for all the nice things they had, like the decently sized house and backyard just outside Magnolia town. Jade claimed she understood, but deep down she knew that plenty of people in and around Magnolia town got by without leaving home so often. Her parents continued to go off for months at a time, coming back for only a short while before leaving Jade again with no more than diamonds or pearls. The more “treasure” Jade was given, the more she grew to despise it, wearing it less and less until one day she just kept it all in a drawer by her bedside, out of sight but unfortunately not out of mind. When her parents were out searching for the next big find (which was the majority of the time), Jade was cared for by her Grandmother. One day when Jade was about 5 years old, her grandmother found Jade out in the backyard by herself, crying. When her grandmother asked what was troubling her, Jade shared her concerns about her mother and father. Her grandmother sighed and told her that while she understood Jade’s sadness, her parents were correct in that gold and jewels were what brought in profit for the Hunter Family. Not surprisingly, this did not seem to comfort Jade much, so her grandmother decided to teach her an old trick that she learned from her mother. Her grandmother pointed at a nearby rock and, raising hr hands, muttered “Doll Play Magic: Rock Doll”. To Jade’s astonishment, the small stone suddenly opened two eyes and a mouth, smiling back at her. In complete awe, Jade walked over and picked the little rock up. Always on the go, her parents had never taken the time to master any sort of magic, so she had never seen something like it before. Her grandmother laughed and made a few movements with her fingers that then caused the stone to roll back and forth merrily across Jade’s hands. Her grandmother then suggested that Jade try it herself, but Jade’s efforts bore no results. Still, her grandmother encouraged her not to give up, and after several more tries Jade was making her own little rock roll around merrily, occasionally stopping to blink at her. Over the next few years, Jade slowly improved her skills with this type of magic, especially when her grandmother went to help her grandfather out at the shop so he would have more time for his hobby: fortune telling. Jade didn’t get to see her grandfather much, indeed even less than her own parents. But the idea of using magic to understand people’s behavior and even predict it completely enchanted her, especially when she couldn’t seem to figure out her own parent’s actions by herself. Could the cards hold some sort of secret? Jade spent her days mostly at home. When she wasn’t being taught some basic reading, writing, and history by her grandmother, she was out in the yard playing with her increasingly more complex dolls. But after a while, only being able to play with one doll at a time started to frustrate Jade. She tried again and again to control at least two dolls at once, but she just couldn’t do it. Perhaps it wasn’t possible. Instead, she gave up trying to play with two at once, and alternated between dolls as she created scenario after scenario from her vivid imagination. She knew every movement, every motive, every imagined thought of her stone, wood, and sometimes even mud dolls. Some she used so often she gave them names, notably the rock her grandmother had first showed her (Bob), the tree that stood apart from the rest closest to her yard (Alfred), and the mud puddle that always collected at the bottom of the hill leading to the forest after a rainstorm (Drippy). It was because of Drippy that Jade also began to get excited when it rained, knowing it meant that Drippy would be “able to play”, something far more reliable than her own parent’s occasional visits. Dolls, she found, were the only ones who could ever really be counted on. Her grandmother kept a garden in the backyard during her spare time, and consequently taught Jade another spell when she was about 12. Using “Doll Magic Attack: Puppeteer”, her grandmother taught Jade how to “guide” those pesky rabbits and deer away from her garden and back toward the nearby forest where they lived. Her grandmother explained that this method of “pest control” was much more humane than most others since it did little damage to the animal and still got the job done. Jade was amazed at this new variation of the magic; she had no idea it could work on living things as well. Her grandmother confirmed this belief, saying it would work on anything and everything except humans. When Jade inquired as to why this was, her grandmother simply told her that if there was anything she had learned from having a husband who read tarot cards in his spare time, it was that no magic she knew of could control or even predict the behavior of something as complex as a human being. For the next few years Jade continued to obediently guide creatures away from her grandmother’s garden when she was out helping her grandfather. Around the time she was 14, Jade’s grandmother died, leaving her alone far more often than before. The loss hit Jade very hard, as her grandmother had been the one person who she had really felt close to. With a renewed effort and passion, Jade practiced her doll play magic more than ever. She helped her grandfather at the shop during the day, and returned home at night. She often returned home with her grandfather now, as he resided in the old house that her parents so seldom used. That way he didn’t have to worry about paying his own rent, and could spend more time doing what he loved to do. Jade learned a bit about tarot card reading from her time spent with her grandfather, but she never really grew proficient at it. Her true passion remained with her magical dolls that she spent hours with at home. This was not to say she never spoke with people; she certainly interacted with them a lot at the shop to say the least. But she never really got close to them, in part because she was afraid of the unpredictability of their actions. Over the next few years, Jade perfected her control over her dolls. Her “games” began to go beyond mere play as she acted out real life events the way she saw fit. Everything that was out of her control in life, from her grandmother dying to her parents continuing to travel Fiore in search of treasure, was in Jade’s control during these games. Now she was a 17-year-old girl, her grandfather encouraged her to go find work elsewhere, not because he was tired of her, but because he didn’t want to see her waste her life at a “second hand magic shop like his”. Although Jade was very reluctant about the idea of going out on her own amongst a sea of something as unpredictable as people, after thinking long and hard about it (and discussing it with her dolls), she decided it was time to take that step. It went without saying that she wouldn’t be following the Hunter tradition of seeking out treasure. In fact, she left most of her gifts where they had been for so many years now, in the draw beside her bed at home. Taking only as much as she needed to get started, Jade set off into Magnolia town to find work. She strolled down the road, wearing an outfit she had not dared wear outside of her own backyard before. When she stopped in by her grandfather’s shop, he did not hesitate to tell her how ridiculous he thought she looked. But she quite liked it, and now that she was going off on her own, she thought it only right to dress as she truly was. Synopsis Although Jade arrived at the Fairy Tail guild early in the day, the guild master did not appear to be there. In fact, it was incredibly empty at that time of day, only one other potential member walking by as Jade waited. Her talk with him was brief however, since moments later she realized that she had forgotten something very, very important at her house just outside of Magnolia town: her belongings. She had been so eager to get out of the house that morning, she had completely forgotten to bring what she had packed. By the time she had returned, the older mage with the long white hair was no where to be found. Returning a bit later to the guild, she found another person there, hoping that this time it was a member. It was none other than Izuru Renmaru, the poison dragon slayer and his snake Leris. Much like the mage she had met earlier, Izuru was quite warm and friendly, but unfortunately he had to go attend to something before he had any time to help her figure out how to join. He did however promise to help her later, once he got back. A bit distressed at all the trouble it was ending up being to join a guild, she took out the item she had retrieved from the house earlier: Bob. Alone in a grassy area in the middle of town, she had a “chat” with Bob about the situation. Eventually, Bob convinced her to go back and try again, so without further ado, she marched off to the guild again, more determined than ever. When she returned to the crowded guild, she was greeted by Izuru and a whole group of new people she had not seen there earlier. After introductions were made, she met the guild leader, Tsukuyo, a relatively young and very affectionate woman that welcomed Jade into the guild with open arms. The woman even surprised Jade with a hug, something that she had not felt in a few years now. Convinced this was where she belonged, Jade agreed to join the guild. Shortly after, a few more new faces arrived at the guild hall, one in particular that caught her eye. The young rouge mage was pretty much the definition of “tall, dark, and handsome”. Jade almost immediately went bright red as she stared at him, a fact Tsukuyo was quick to pick up on and, to Jade’s own horror, point out to the mysterious rouge mage. Quickly remembering that Izuru wanted to speak with her, she relayed to him that now would be a good time and sprinted out of there just as she heard the young man respond that he had never thought of himself as ‘attractive’. Once outside, Izuru requested that she join his team. Naturally, she agreed, as he had been one of the most helpful people she had met so far. The next day, Jade got up early to try and meet up with Izuru at the guild, maybe go on a mission with him. But to her disappointment, the guild seemed just about as empty as it had been the previous morning, Izuru nowhere in sight. After waiting alone for a while, she resorted to talking with Bob again. This time the little rock seemed to play a far more pessimistic role in her “game”, and by the end of the “talk”, Jade was almost convinced that Izuru had just thought she was pretty, but didn’t see her as a real help to him. Perhaps he went on a mission alone then? Sure enough, Izuru returned later that day in low spirits, apparently having failed whatever his mission had been. After she greeted him, he complimented her eyes, leading Jade to believe that Bob’s (and thus really her own) suspicions had been right after all; she was no more than a pretty jewel to him, something to be placed out of harms way. Her attitude changed to a completely jaded one, with the slightest hint of annoyance. Izuru seemed to interpret this as disappointment that he had gone on a mission alone, and apologized for it after taking Jade outside. Jade was not convinced however; she wanted to know if he really saw anything in her other than her beautiful green eyes. So she asked why he wanted her to go on missions with him. To her complete astonishment, Izuru blurted out something of a love confession , a response that Jade did not have any idea how to handle. Izuru sensed this, and quickly changed the subject. Jade gratefully played along, mentally writing off Izuru’s actions to being “caught up in the moment” or something, though deep down she knew that probably wasn’t it. Jade apologized for her rash assumptions, and the two were friends once again. Later that day, Izuru found Jade in the grassy area in town again. He invited her to the costume party going on in Fairy Tail, so she changed into a dress she had brought from home and together the two sent to the guild building. After a lot of fun and dancing, she changed back into her normal clothes and went to meet Izuru at the grassy area again, as he had requested it. After a short chat with him here, Jade got yet another big surprise: her first kiss. Confused and bewildered, her reaction was very watered down, barely there at all. But Izuru seemed to take little offense to this, and did not seem to object when she quickly changed the subject again, saying she wanted to show him a shop. On their way there, Jade and Izuru came across a shop keeper fleeing from a ransacked magic shop, leaving on two unfamiliar men there. The men turned out to be dark mages from the guild Oracion Seis, and a fight soon broke out after Izuru recognized the insignia on one of the mages. The fight had barely begun however, when one of the dark mages conjured a horrifying black fire that devoured everything in its path. The tree that Jade had “borrowed” from the grassy area nearby only acted as protection for a moment or so before it too was devoured by the flames. Then, as if from nowhere, Tsukuyo came and seemed to literally shatter the flames of destruction with some type of magic Jade had never seen before. To her surprise, Izuru ran off shortly after Tsukuyo arrived. Jade stayed and watched in awe until Tsukuyo drove off the dark mages. Then, on the request of her guild master, she started back towards the guild building where she would be safe. She did not make it far though when she heard someone clear their throat, and presuming it was Tsukuyo, she turned around to see what the woman needed. But to her surprise Tsukuyo was no where to be seen. Instead, her eyes fell upon the rouge mage she had seen in the guild the previous day, aka Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. When she asked if he needed something, the man initially responded with the same emotionless attitude he had last time they had crossed paths. But just as she was about to leave in a huff, his demeanor completely changed. With a slightly mischievous smile and eyes like small, weak light bulbs, Jade just about melted right there. After introducing himself at last as Solis Lune, the devastatingly handsome young mage slowly, silkily, but far from subtly lead Jade over to the familiar grassy area nearby where she rested on a tree stump. Completely and utterly charmed by Solis, she listened as he spoke a bit of his own childhood, having been an orphan. When asked if she was as well, Jade responded by saying it depended on how you defined orphan. In the end, Jade agreed with Solis’s idea that family you never really knew wasn’t really family at all. On the subject of family, the conversation turned to Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and eventually Jade’s premature take on ‘dark guilds’ based on her encounter earlier that day. She spoke of how surprised she was at how ‘dark mages’ treated one another, even in battle. It wasn’t long before Solis finally dropped the act and revealed his true identity as a dark mage of Grimoire Heart. Refuting Jade’s preconceptions of what ‘dark mages’ were like, he told her that he did in fact care for his guild mates, he just didn’t “cozy up to them”. Then he threatened her with what was apparently shadow magic, declaring that he would destroy Fairy Tail and all its members. By this point, Jade was feeling such a strange mixture of fear and intrigue, her outward demeanor had changed back to her apparent jaded default expression as she inquired as to why Solis bore such a grudge against Fairy Tail. Seemingly calm but inwardly terrified, Jade listened as Solis told his bleak tale. As Solis began to physically transform from the rage these memories brought him, Jade ‘s calm facade also broke and she began to tear up at the thought of how much the boy must have suffered. Her obvious empathy seemed to be enough to calm Solis down to the point that he returned to normal, apologizing for the outburst, and even claiming to “like” her a bit. After reassuring him that he had nothing to be sorry for, Solis said that it was best to follow one’s heart as opposed to one’s mind before he flew off, leaving Jade alone to wonder if she had joined the wrong guild after all. After struggling with the admittedly disturbing story she had heard about Fairy Tail mages of the past, she Jade sought to finally take a job in order to distract herself. But as she sifted through request after request on the board in the guild, she found it near impossible to rally focus on any of them. She began to ask anyone who would listen what the real difference between a Legal Guild and a Dark Guild was. Not getting any truly satisfactory answers, Jade started to wonder if there really was a difference at all in the end. After talking with Mana at the sweets shop though, Jade finally came to realize that the difference lay not in the guild, but in each individual mage themselves. After returning to the guild and learning of Fairy Tail’s plans for dealing with who they now knew via another source to be the shadow dragon slayer, she decided to follow Solis’s advice. Though in her mind she couldn’t really decide what the right thing to do was, in her heart she knew she had to trust in her new family, trust that they would do the right thing, trust that they wouldn’t repeat the mistakes of the past. Magic and Abilities Doll Play Magic- This allows Jade to take control of any single object alive or not with the exception of humans. Equipment N/A Relationships Izuru Renmaru- One of her first real friends outside her family, Jade is quite aware how Izuru feels about her. Her first crush, her first kiss, her first mystery after joining the Fairy Tail guild. She isn't quite sure what to make of his feelings for her yet, nor does she really know how she feels about him. For the time being, she is trying to avoid thinking about it too much. Solis Lune- A mysterious rouge mage that turned up shortly after she joined Fairy Tail, this young man was just about the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. While she initally feel head over heels for the guy, her feelings changed when she learned of his true identity as a dark mage. After hearing the stories of his past, Jade has begun to question her own choice of guild. Trivia Coming Soon Quotes "The world is not so simple as dark and light. All the good things in life cannot exist without both...like shadow." Category:History